


The Tide is High

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [8]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e22 On The Road Again, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'The Tide is High' by Blondie.





	The Tide is High

When Zoe Hart first moved to Bluebell, she didn’t expect to stay long. She sure as hell did not expect to fall in love either.

If any guy was going to be hers, she would at least have guessed George Tucker, but no. Somehow Wade Kinsella had become the unlikely object of her affection.

How she came to love him like this, just when he had decided they were done for good, she had no idea, but Zoe Hart was not a quitter.

“As long as it takes, I’m not giving up,” she told him definitely.

She meant it too.


End file.
